kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyrule (KHE)
Hyrule is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts: Eternity. Story Fist Visit Hunter and his friends arrive in a large field when they are attacked by Heartless. They fight the Heartless until it gets dark when strange new skeletal enemies appear and attack. The group tries to fright, but the Heartless, with help from the new enemies, are just too strong. Suddenly, a small light with wings comes and distracts the enemies while a voice tells them to run. The group follow the voice to a place called Kakariko Village. There, they meet the owner of the voice, Link who sent his fairy friend, Navi, to help them escape. Link tells the group that he is on a mission to collect three Spiritual Stones. He already has the first two and needs to get the last one from Lake Hylia. Hunter and his friends agree to help him. Link says he must first let Princess Zelda know about his new friends. When the group arrive in Castle Town, the people are running about being chased by Heartless. After the group handles them, they take advantage of the guards' absence to sneak into the Hyrule Castle courtyard where they meet Zelda. Zelda explains that they need the Spiritual Stones to open the Door of Time and enter the Sacred Realm and get the Triforce before it fall into the hands of the Gerudo wizard, Ganondorf. Hunter says that he and his friends will help her and Link if she helps them find the heart of Hyrule so they can protect it from the Heartless. She agrees so. The group leave the castle and head to Lake Hylia. Hunter notices Link looking down. Erde notices too and tells Hunter that Link has the same look Hunter does whenever he thinks about Yuki. Hunter blushes and quickly denies what Erde is thinking. Erde just smiles and tells Hunter to think very carefully about how he feels about Yuki. The group arrive at the lake. However, a huge owl tells the group that Lake Hylia is not the actual entrance to where the Zora Sapphire is. Link tells the group that the owl is Kaepora Gaebora and that he can be trusted. The owl tells the group that Link must travel the Zora River alone, but reveals another way they can enter the Zora's Domain. He says it won't be easy, as this other way is under water in the lake. Hunter says that living on an island surrounded by water, he's a good swimmer and can hold his breath for a long time. Strom says he can use his magic to help. Kaepora Gaebora says that's good and tells the group the they will meet up with Link in the Zora's Domain and carries Link and Navi away to the Zora River while the group go under the lake. In the Zora's Domain, the group reunite with Link and Navi as they go to the Zora Fountain to get the stone. After Link goes to Lord Jabu-Jabu, the Heartless attack. Hunter and his friends stay behind to fight them. After the battle, Hunter and his friends hear something coming from the bottom of the fountain. Hunter and Strom head down underwater to find a Lord Jabu-Jabu like Heartless. After they defeat the Heartless, Link arrives and tells the group that he found the Zora Sapphire and now they can go back to Princess Zelda and go to the Sacred Realm. Just as the group was headed for Castle Town, a sudden storm comes. A horse comes out of the town. Riding the horse is Princess Zelda who looks back at the group and throws something that falls into the mote. When the group turn around to go get what Zelda threw, the encounter Ganondorf who demands that the group hand over the Ocarina of Time. Link tells him he has it and give it to him. Ganondorf, with the ocarina, rides off back to Castle Town. Hunter asks what Ganondorf is talking about. Link says the Ocarina of Time is one of the keys to open the Door of Time with the stones. However, Link assures the group that the ocarina he have Ganondorf is the one had since the beginning of his journey. Link goes to the mote and gets the real Ocarina of Time. When he gets it, Zelda contacts the group telepathically and teaches Link the Song of Time. Hunter and his friends say they will help Link in the Sacred Realm, but Zelda tells that group that what happens next, Link must go alone. Link tells Hunter that if something comes up, he'll try to find a way to contact them and tell them to come. Hunter agrees so, saying that they will meet up again soon. As Link goes into Castle Town, Hunter notices Link looking down. No doubt because of Zelda leaving. This made Hunter think of Yuki even more. Hunter thinks maybe he should talk to Yuki the first chance he gets. Second Visit Link is in a room behind the Door of Time. Navi flies to a pedestal where a sword is stuck in. Navi says it is the Master Sword and that Link, as the Hero of Time, must raise it from the pedestal. Link does so and removes the sword from the pedestal. As he does, a bright light surrounds him. Suddenly, he hears malicious laughter behind him. Link looks back to see Ganondorf. Ganondorf congratulates Link for letting him into the Sacred Realm and allowing him to get the Triforce. Link looks behind Ganondorf and sees Young Xehanort. The two then leave and Link is completely engulfed by light. Hunter and his friends arrive in Lon Lon Ranch to find the place overrun with Unversed. They battle the Unversed until they were out of the ranch and onto Hyrule Field. As they did, they run into a Bruiser. The group, however, was already too weak to fight another enemy. But then, someone came and slayed the Unversed. Hunter wanted to thank the person who saved them, but when he did, he was surprised and shocked to see an adult Link. Link is happy that Hunter and his friends came and told them that he will explain everything at Kakariko Village. In Ganondorf's castle, Young Xehanort tells Ganondorf that Hunter and his friends have arrived. Ganondorf is pleased to hear that. Young Xehanort asks why he's interested. Ganondorf explains that once the Triforce has been completed, he will try to use it to take the Keyblade and take over not just his world, but other worlds as well. Young Xehanort laughs and says that a certain evil fairy tried to do the same thing and is now stuck in a jar as a gecko. Ganondorf just laughs and says he won't make the same mistake. In Kakariko Village, Link explains what happened since they left. Right after Link pulled the Master Sword out of the pedestal and allowed Ganondorf to come and take the Triforce, the Triforce broke into three pieces. Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power, Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, and Link has the Triforce of Courage. However, Link was sealed in the Sacred Realm for seven years. Hunter is confused on how seven years have passed since they've only been gone for a short time. Strom says that he read about something like this in Jiminy's Journals. This reminds Hunter of the time his father, Donald, and Goofy went to Port Royal and were not effected by the curse of the treasure. The reason why Hunter and his friends weren't effected by the time skip is because they're not from Hyrule and do not apply to that world's laws. Navi sensed that Hunter and his friends were a bit unusual, but are not dangerous. Link tells the group that the only way to stop Ganondorf for good is to awaken the Sages. Link said that seven of them have already been awakened by him, but the eight and final sage, revealed to be Princess Zelda was captured by Ganondorf. Hunter and his friends say they will help and Link is happy. After getting through the ruined Castle Town, the reach Ganondorf's castle. Link tells the group that he has to go see a fairy about a new power. Strom, Erde, and Himmel decide to come to has they have never seen a fairy who could do something like that. Hunter volunteers to stay behind and keep a watch out for enemies. While Hunter is waiting, he notices that Link is worried about Zelda. This makes him think of Yuki and try to confess to her again since he failed to do it on the Destiny Islands. Young Xehanort appears and tells Hunter that he's wasting his time worrying over a girl when he should be worrying over what going to happen to him when Hunter and his friends finish their mission. Hunter just laughs and says why shouldn't he be worried. Young Xehanort tells Hunter that if he finds out the truth about himself, he may not want to be around Yuki or rather that she wouldn't want to be around Hunter. Hunter asks what does that mean, but Young Xehanort says that he will soon know and disappears just has Hunter's friends come back. After getting through the obstacles of the castle, the group makes it to Ganondorf's room where he is playing the organ. Floating above them is the now adult Princess Zelda. Suddenly, Link's hand glows with the Triforce of Courage just as Zelda with the Triforce of Wisdom. Ganondorf laughs at how Link came all the way to save Zelda only to deliver his piece of the Triforce to him. Link says that he's wrong and that he came to stop him. Ganondorf just laughs more and tells Link that he's just wasting his time. Link tries to attack, but Ganondorf uses his powers to put Link down. Hunter and his friends try to help him, but are ambushed by Unversed. Ganondorf says it's funny that if Navi had just said no to the Great Deku Tree when she found out she would taking care of one doesn't belong with the Kokiri. Navi says it's not true. Link maybe Hylian who grew up with Kokiri, but he's not an outcast. Hunter says she's right. Ganondorf then engages the group in battle. After they defeat Ganondorf, the group takes Zelda and flee the castle, going through Unversed after Unversed. When they make it outside, Ganondorf emerges from the ruble of his castle and transforms into the demon, Ganon, and engages the group in one final battle. Zelda helps the group. After the battle, the Seven Sages and Zelda seal Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. Zelda tells Link that he has fulfilled his destiny and that he should now return the Ocarina of Time to her and use it to send Link back to his time. Link assures Zelda that they will meet again which makes Zelda happy. They also thank Hunter and his friends for helping them and tells them that no matter what time Hyrule maybe in, they are welcome to come back whenever they want. Hunter and his friends decide to stay in Kakariko Village for the night before they leave. Hunter is still up and steps outside for some air and wonders what Young Xehanort said about no one wanting to be arround Hunter. Young Xehanort reappears and tells Hunter that he and Link are a lot alike. They both know that for some reason, they don't belong in the world they know. Hunter, agitated, asks what he means. Young Xehanort says to think about it, Hunter was born after the Second Keyblade War which ended fourteen years ago, yet Hunter is 15, meaning he was born before the war ended. This makes Hunter wonder if more. Young Xehanort tells Hunter he should ask his father the next time they meet and leaves. Side Visit Hunter and his friends can come back to fight the secret boss, Dark Matter Skull. This is required to gain Orichalcum which is needed to create the Ultima Weapon. Locations * Hyrule Field * Lon Lon Ranch * Kakariko Village * Kakariko Graveyard * Lake Hylia * Zora Domain * Zora Fountain * Castle Town * Hyrule Castle * Hyrule Castle Courtyard * Ganondorf's Castle (entrance) (second visit only) * Ganondorf's Castle (second visit only) * Ganondorf's Chamber (second visit during boss battle only) Enemies Heartless Heartless that are Italic are exclusive to this world. * Shadows * Candy Apples * Flower Raiders * Rodeo Riders * Neoshadows * Soldiers * Deserters * Red Nocturne * Blue Rhapsody * Emerald Blues * Barrel Spider * Search Ghost * Hover Ghost * White Mushroom * Creeper Plant * Crescendo * Fairy Nightmare * Nocturnal Stallion * Lord DD (fist visit boss) * Dark Matter Skull (optional boss) Nobodies * Dusks * Dragoons * Sorcerers Unversed * Floods * Scrappers * Bruisers * Thornbite * Spiderchest * Archraven * Vile Phial Other * Stalchild * Stalfos * Octorok * ReDead Bosses * Ganondorf (second visit) * Ganon (second visit)